


It's Among Us

by swordfaery



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Other, anyway something something mob mentality, so i got on the among us trend, something something maybe we were the virus all along is stupid unless im writing it, then its extra stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swordfaery/pseuds/swordfaery
Summary: Its. Among Us.Get It Out
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	It's Among Us

We were sent up to space to find it. No one was entirely sure what the it was, but we were confident we would know it when we saw it. It was something else, something unnatural, we could kill it on sight. 

We were sent up quickly, given our different coloured space suits with our names printed on, and then deployed to the station. Finding it wasn’t our only task, of course there were other things to do, but all of our minds were on finding it, perhaps why we were so slow trying to fix broken wires or swipe our cards. 

Then the whisper broke out, “It’s among us.” 

It, the thing, was one of us. 

We all thought we were trustworthy- we thought that it would be easy to spot. It wasn't. 

Of course this didn’t matter, one of us was it, it was one of us. 

The suspicion started immediately of course, if we took too long to swipe a card, forgot which direction we were meant to be going in, took a second to catch our breath; we were a suspect. Saying hello to each other was out of the question- how can you be friendly when youre friend could be it? How can you enjoy company when you could be murdered by the same person you were laughing with a second ago?

Oh yes. The murders. 

Our numbers got smaller, not only because of it, but because we couldn’t trust each other. We needed to get it out, and it had to be fair so there was a voting system. But none of us wanted to be accused next. None of us wanted to die next. 

It took one accusation, and that was that. If you defended yourself you were it, if you didn’t defend yourself you were it. And once someone put the spotlight on you, everyone else was too scared of being accused to defend you, too desperate for it to be over to believe you. 

They will send another ship up to kill it, to see what happened to us, and all they will find is dead bodies. They will turn on each other like we did, they will send their friends out the airlock to their deaths. They too will be terrified of it, and they too will become it.


End file.
